Naruto Namikaze Reborn
by cursedkyubi
Summary: What if Jiraya took Naruto as a baby on a training mission and gave him two contract scrolls? Strong Naruto NaruHarem Warning major Sakura bashing
1. Chapter 1

CHPT 1 A NEW BEGINING I OWN NOTHING.

A council of ninja were sitting a a room morning the loss of they're great fourth and loved ones tonight is the night of the death of Minato Namikaze and the sealing of the the moment a man with a mummified face was argueing with a white haired man for the privledge to raise the child of the fourth who just so happened to be the kyubi's container."Jiraiya you old fool he would be our vilages greatest weapon for the villages sake i WILL train him!"Danzo the mummy faced man yelled impationately at the toad sage while the others includeing the Hokage remained silent knowing how this would end.

"You think you could train him better than me I who trained his father I who could tain him to be able to kill any of your ROOT members, please I refuse to let my godchild be raised by such a weakling countered with anger in his eyes.

"Both of you shut up as raining Hokage I make the final call Jiraya you will take the boy train him and bring him back in thirteen years he will be a ninja of our village."An old man stated fed up with the fighting.

"As you wish Sarutobi sensie."Jiraya said with a victorious smile on his face.

"Very well meeting adjurned I wish to see you in private my pupil."Sarutobi said as the council proceded to leave.

"Sensie?"Jiraya asked wondering what this was about.

"You are not to train him until he is four you will teach him his fathers creation and have him sign two contracts and be able to summon perfectly by the time you return is that understood."The old man said starring out the window as the young boy in question woke up.

"Heh thats all I promise you by the time I'm through he'll be able to rival his father."Jiraya said picking up the boy who was now starring at both men.

"Very well but do try not to infect him with your pervertedness."Sarutobi joked but with a serous tone.

"If Minato and Kushina didn't want that to happen they wouldn't have made me his godfather."Jiraya said with a toothy grin as he sunshined with Naruto out of the room.

On his way to the gate Jiraya was looking at Naruto's features he had blond hair and blue eyes much like his father.'This kid's gonna be another heart breaker just like his old man but still he is the last of his clan he's a lucky idiot.'Jiraya thought before noticeing his wisker marks."Hmmm we'll have to teach you control over your tenent to make sure your safe my pupil."Jiraya stated thinking of him as his own son as they left the village.

TWELVE YEARS LATER.

"Alright Naruto ready to work with me now."Jiraya said as he looked at the boy chained up to a tree.

"Fine Ero-sensie just let me out of here."Naruto said wanting to get out as soon as possible.

"Ok just show me every jutsu and skill you know and I'll tell you were you rank in your future village."Jiraya said extremely bored and looking around the barin green grassland hoping to find a woman to distract him.

"Ok here I go!"Naruto he created a Rasengan it wasn't at full power bur it was strong enough to drill a whole threw a he created 2000 shadow clones each clone created a summon 1000 were obviously Toads and the other 1000 were he cried out "Toad Flame Bomb!"And with the help of the Toads oil he created a giant explosion destroying half of the grass land he then despearsed the toads and clones that summoned he yelled out"Dragon Hurrican!"Creating a huge whirlwing that destroyed anything in its way.

Now inside Jiraya was thinking Damn this kid could kick any genin or chunins ass over in he didn't want Naruto to get cocky so he said"You would probly get ranked number seven with that now show me your Swordsmen skills."Jiraya said knowing his mother there is no surprise the kids a Jiraya didn't pay attention as Naruto whent threw many complicated forms in the end Jiraya just said"Nice work."

"Ok Naruto before you start ranting about your skills being better than what I gave you credit for let me tell you something its about your heratige."Jiraya said in a serous tone stoping Naruto from making any coments.

'Now you know of Kyubi and Kami knows how you knew it was female but what ever what I wanted to tell you is the fourth the one who sealed it inside you was your father."Jiraya said not knowing how else to put it.

Naruto stood in shock. Jiraya expected him to ask why his father would do that to his own son but instead Naruto was jumping up and down with joy.

"Hell ya the most powerfull shinobi ever was my dad!"Naruto said proudly.

Jiraya just shook his head come on kid lets get you back to Konoha so you can learn your blood line limit before the genin exams,besides you might want to meat some of your future wives."Jiraya finished with a perverted smile.


	2. Chapter 2

CHPT 2 NAMIKAZE'S ARRIVAL & UCHIHA'S COMPETITION I OWN NOTHING

Two figures walked side by side on they're way to the leaf village one was wearing a red jump suit with a kunai holister straped to his right leg and had a katana sword with two symbols on it one for Uzumaki and one for Namikaze the other figure was wearing his usual red clothes and a giant scroll on his back."You know Naruto the old man will probly end up putting you in the academy for the last year."Jiraya said as they drew nearer to the village.

"Like it matters I'm sure I know everything they are being taught so I can just relax and work on my blood line limit."Naruto said looking up at the sky.

"Heh that is if the Hokage gives you the scroll on it the."Jiraya said with a chuckle.

"Even if he doesn't I can messure the abilitys of the others."Naruto stated as they finaly arrived.

"Ok brat you go see the old man while I go do some research."Jiraya half said half laughed.

"Fine but when the women start attacking you I'm not saving you this time."Naruto said as he sunshined away.

Naruto appeared right in the middle of a meeting in the Hokage's office."Yo old man what's up."Naruto said as many members of the council stared at the boy.

"Who are you and what buisness do you have with the Hokage?"Danzo an old war hawk asked immediately.

At this Naruto chuckled as he looked around the room "My name is Namikaze Naruto."He said getting the excact reactions he thought he would.

The room whent nuts to say the least until Sarutobi finaly said "Calm down everyone he is Minato's son now why did you come here Naruto.?"

"I came with the old pervert so I could learn from my dad's personal jutsu ,finaly claim my heratige and be enrolled in the academy for my last year."Naruto finished eager to get his dad's jutsu already.

"His scroll is at your estate to enter simply use your blood as for your enrollment you better get going or you'll be late."Sarutobi answered knowing he would recieve hell for this later.

"Thanks old man."Naruto said before leaving to the his way there he was getting many looks mostly from girls he initialy didn't like it having to live with Jiraya Naruto has grown a dislike of anything perverted and knew he would have to rebuild his clan but didn't want to think about that to soon arrived to the academy he entered the door and immediatly all eyes were on him."Ugh hi."Naruto said with his trademark smile making many girls blush non more than the shy hyuga heiress.

"Hello who are you?"A man with brown hair and a scare on his face asked.

"New student."Naruto said noticing Hinata for the first time now.

"Ugh ok well would you like to tell us something about yourself?"The man asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and stood infront of the class."My name is Namikaze Naruto son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze,I was trained under tha aid of the toad sanin so i assure you I am more than capable of being in this class,"Naruto said seeing some boys were mad when they heard he enrolled so smiled slightly as he said the next part"I hold within me the nine-tailed demon fox Kyubi,I don't care what you think of me just know that I am not the demon just its jailer and if you want to try anything be my guest."Naruto said showing his katana in turn got the attention of one soul Uchiha.

"Naruto we do not allow weapons in the classroom i am your instructer I ruka."The brown haired man spoke.

"Fine Naruto said taking out a scroll and sealing his katana in it surprising everyone then walked to the still silent class he walked up to the Hyuga heiress and asked"May I sit with you?"

Hinata just nodded her head as she turned tomatoe red.

"Ha the dead last has to sit next to the demon."A pink haired girl saw that this hurt Hinata so he stood up and said"Yo pink bitch don't know what your talking about next to me she's the strongest person in here while your the weakest."

"Shut up you little demon Sasuke-kun's the best the pink haired Haruno said.

N-Naruto-kun please don't do this i-its ok realy."The Hyuga heir stuttered.

Naruto however didn't listen and shouted again"That emo basterd's got you fooled hu well come on Sasuke how's about a little sparing session?"

At this point Iruka had to stop then but later during sparring practice it all started again.

Naruto and Hinata walked close together much to both of thier amusement Naruto had to admit it he liked had also made friends with Sasuke ,Choji,Shikamaru,Shino,and and Sasuke still wanted to spar though to measure each others potential.

As soon as they got outside they took thier battle stances as Naruto unsealed his katana."When ever your ready Uchiha."Naruto said taking his sword in hand as Sasuke took his kunai.

"Alright."Sasuke said as he charged at Naruto.

I saw some people liked this story and since i already had this chapter i figured why not put it up the next chapter will dive more into Naruto's blood line also if you have any suggestions for the harem feal free to add your opinion till next time please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

CHPT 3 NEW HOME.I OWN NOTHING

Sasuke charged at Naruto kunai in hand prepared to stab Sasuke even got close to Naruto though Naruto dissapeared and reapeared behind Sasuke holding his katana to Sasuke's neck.

"Calm down this is just a friendliy spar no need for weapons of death."Naruto said lowering his own weapon.

"Shut up!It doesn't matter who you are you can't defeat an Uchiha!"Sasuke roard as he turned and stabbed Naruto in the students gasped at what they saw. Naruto's friends started unvieling a large amount of killing intent most of it coming from Hinata.

What most didn't see though was that Naruto was practicly healed now due to his understanding of his tenent's let out a slight chuckle before he sent Sasuke flying away with a round house kick."Damned Uchiha just like the rest of your clan you'll betray this village Itachi did the right thing in killing your traitorous clan."Naruto said looming over Sasuke.

"How dare you!"Sasuke yelled at Naruto's words that activated the first stage of his sharingan."You die now Fire Style Fire Ball justu!"Sasuke roard as he whent threw a couple of handsigns and sent a fire ball at Naruto.

The entire class couldn't believe it Uchiha Sasuke just killed a fellow student. Once the fire died down though they saw Naruto standing with a blue orb in his hand,this came as a relief to many that they're school mate had not died."You wanna play hard ball Uchiha fine lets see you handle this!'Naruto yelled as Sasuke got ready to slamed the orb into Sasuke and yelled"RASENGAN!"the attack sent the Uchiha heir flying back into a rock and broke the rock in half as a result of impact. "Demon how dare you hurt Sasuke-kun!"a pink headed banshee yelled as she threw a punch at Naruto who caught the punch however and said"Never attack me or my friends unless you have a death wish."As he said this he put more pressure on her hand until it shattered.

Naruto then got up and walked back to his real friends as he saw it.

"Wow Naruto how'd you do that?"Kiba asked stunned at the jutsu he just saw.

Naruto smirked and said"Personal jutsu of my dad."

They all were amazed at what he knew exept for Shikamaru who just leaned back against a wall and said"having you in class will be trounlesome."

"Well I got to go you guys I wana see my new house you wana come with Hinata-chan I hear the Namikaze mansion is right next to the Hyuga one."Naruto asked with hope in his voice.

"S-Sure Naruto-kun."Hinata said blushing as she thought 'He wants to walk with me ok Hinata don't blow this'.

The two walked down the road to the Namikaze mansion not saying much until Naruto finaly spoke up."So Hinata why do you always hold back I can read you and I know you could even kick the teachers ass so why hold back?"

"I-I d-don't realy know I'm to shy it makes me weak."Hinata answered holding her head down.

"Don't worry you just need a confidence boost Hinata-chan."Naruto said as they arrived at his new home.

"You wanna come in?"Naruto asked as he opened the blood seal she just noded her head and follwed.

As they walked in they heard many voices they followed them until they saw Jiraya speaking with many men."Father?"Hinata spoke up gaining his attention.

"Hinata leave this is private matters."A grown Hyuga male said and Hinata complied before Naruto could protest.

"Ero-sensie whats going on how did you even get in my house?"Naruto asked still confused as he sat down with the rest.

"Hey brat I live here two you know of course the Hokage would give me a key as for these guys once they heard of your return they kept bothering me about how thier daughters would make good wives for you."Jiraya said smiling again.

"Get out of my house I don't care what marrige papers you have I will only marry someone if I truly love them and they love me so if that is all get out of my house!"Naruto yelled he hated the thought of being forced to marry.

After about twenty more minuets of telling them to leave the last one finaly left the house to just Naruto and Jiraya.

"So I take it you couldn't find any scrolls?"Naruto asked the old hermit.

"Actualy I found most of them but your bloodline limit will need you to learn more about sealing and your not ready to learn that."Jiraya said as he looked around for one scroll.

"This on the other hand you can learn I managed to get some jutsu's for your affinitys Wind,Fire,and Lightning."Jiraya said giving Naruto the scrolls.

"Fine I'll make due with these but I know why you won't train me in my bloodline limit your to busy looking at naked women if you don't stop by the time I learn these jutsus I ill tell every women to be on the look out for you you old perve."Naruto said as he looked threw the scroll and Jiraya's face grew pale.

"Bah whatever You'll never finish that scroll without my help anyway, so looks like you got a girlfriend and a Hyuga no less man kid you work fast."Jiraya said now looking around the plain dark room.

Naruto was to busy reading the scrol to hear Jiraya's perverted comment.

As Jiraya continued to talk about Naruto and Hinata Naruto eventualy grew tired of it and punched the old hermit in the face."How's that you damn pervert!"Naruto yelled as Jiraya rubbed his head.

"Fine I'll stop but Naruto I have to tell you something."Jiraya said immediately gaining Naruto's atenttion."By the chunnin exams I will need you to master the Rasengan not with affinity but on its own you will also need more jutsu in your arsenal so I am leaving to get a man that can help me teach you that is part of the reason why I brought you here its to dangerous for you to come with me so I wil be going on my own for now I promise though I'll be back for your gennin exams so try not to get into to much trouble with your girlfriend until I come back."Jiraya joked leaving the heir to the Namikaze alone in the building.

"Oh well might as well work on the jutsu."Naruto said since he was used to the perve leaving him alone.**"SUMMONING JUTSU"**

"Hey gatsu mind helping me with some fire jutsu?"Naruto asked a small red dragon with three horns on its head and a lond blade on its tail.

**"Sure kid always fun to see you burn yourself."**the dragon joked as they started to work.

Meanwhile in the Hyuge estate Hiashi Hyuga was talking to his daughter "Hinata what were you doing with the Namikaze?"He asked.

"He was just walking me home father he invited me in and I followed."Hinata said not daring to stutter.

"Very well I can see you like the boy I aprove but know I can take my aprovel back at any time."Hiashi said activating the Byakugan.

"Yes father."Hinata replied as a smile reached her lips.

Jiraya was now outside of the vilage and talking to someone over the radio"Yes I know but the boy deserves to know."Jiraya said

He was answered with"I wil tel him my reasons when I return to train the other,goodbye Jiraya-sama."

**and thats it for chapter three i was going to give him the blood limit but he seemed a little to strong so ill wait. the next chapter will be skiping to the gennin thanks if you reviewed my story and please keep reading and reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 FIRST BLOOD LINES

AGAIN SADLY I OWN NOTHING

"Hey idiot wake up!Your gonna end up missing your team assignments!"Jiraya roard as he stepped foot into the Namikaze estate.

"Hmmm hey pervy sage. I'll have you know I'm just a clone the real me left with Hinata awhile ago and kept me here to greet you."The clone stated before noticing a man in a black coat behind Jiraya.

"Hello Namikaze-sama."The man stated looking the clone in the eyes to reveal a fully matured sharingan.

"Per-pervy sage what did you do?"The clone said before being engulfed in black fire and poofed out of existance.

"Did you realy have to do that he'll make a big scene at the graduation now."Jiraya said as he motioned for the man to sit down on the dark brown chair next to his own.

AT THE GRADUATION

Naruto stood next to Hinata as they waited for there Jonin teacher. Naruto was far to exited to finaly be a true ninja to even care that he was stuck on a team with Sasuke Sakura and a girl from the village hidden in Genjutsu whatever that means. Hinata who had finaly after months of waiting won Naruto's heart ,was on a team with Shino Aburama Kiba Inuzuka and Raai kuzuna. Naruto and Hinata stayed in each others arms until Naruto jumped up shocking everyone especialy Sasuke at what he yelled out."Itachi Uchiha!"

"Naruto you idiot what are you going on about now?"Yelled an angry Sakura once she was disturbed from her Sasuke stare session.

"Shut up! Naruto how do you know that man."Sasuke demanded.

"If you want your answer then follow me everyone else stay here he's to strong for you."Naruto said taking one last glance at Hinata before he jumped out the window followed by the Uchiha heir and his fangirl teammate.

"I thought I told you to stay there." Naruto said immediately spotting Sakura.

"Yea right and miss a chance to see Sasuke-kun in action no way."Was her reply.

They ran until they came to the estate Naruto opened the gate and they ran in.

They ran through the house until they came to a small hallway.

"Hello little brother."A voice was heard as the man now known as Itachi appeared from the shadow.

"Itachi Uchiha.I've waited my whole life to for this day the day you die! FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled burning the corridor but Itachi managed to get behid him and restrain him.

"Your still to weak little brother besides I'm a mere clone here only for transportation."The clone said as he finished tying Sasuke.

"What do you mean transportation?"Naruto asked already holding his katana up for a fight.

"Forget it Naruto the council thought your team wasnt ready to go between villages yet so we already left to get your remaining teammate."A white haired Jonin said as he walked up to the four with the toad sanin next to him.

No sooner had he said this that a girl with long black hair and pitch black eyes much like Sasuke appeared next to the sannin. She was wearing a purple ceremonial battle dress with an Uchiha symbol that was set on fire on the back of her glared at Sasuke as he looked her up and down and decieded she was a good suiter for himself and mentaly made his claim on her.

SMACK! The girl slapped Sasuke across the face leaving a red mark. Sakura would have yelled at her for hurting her Sasuke-kun but was to scared for her own good."You never make claims on me filthy Uchiha."She said showing her eyes were now in a windmill pattern and a purple background.

"Katori-san you promised you would be nice."Itachi's clone said as he gestured to the Namikaze in the room.

"Sorry Ita-san but you know I hate people who steal Jutsu and then him making a claim on me that was over the line."Katori said as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to see a confused Naruto.

"Ugh h-hi."Katori struggled to say as she blushed seeing Naruto.

"Hey um pervy sage who is she I feel that she's a danger but at the same time an ally."Naruto said as he walked never taking his eyes off of the girl much to her pleasure.

"Ahhh my young desciple this is your new elemental trainer and maybe even future wife it seems you two have a liking to each other already, she is the heir to the Rudon clan the second generation of Uchiha!"Jiraya stated while thinking of numerous ways to use this in his next book.

"WHAT!!!" was a yell heard evenly throughout the room.

"*sigh* Kakashi you take care of explinations history was never my cup of tea."Jiraya said as he and the rest took a seat.

"Fine first off the Rudon clan were once part of the Uchiha clan they were sent to the village hidden in genjutsu as a peace treaty. It was told that while there they adapted taking on a new name once there bloodline limit evoled into the motsuro it apperantly is the same as the sharringan but with a few differences. The village hidden in genjutsu also sent a member of one of there own clans here once known as the Kaze now known as the Namikaze. Katori will be your teacher Naruto you will first learn the Kaze bloodline limit from scrolls she's brought here. Seeing as you two are more advance you two will train together while i test the other two and catch them up to speed."Kakashi said not daring to pull out his favorite book after seeing Katori's death glare.

To say the genin were shocked was an understatement as shocking as everything was Sasuke could not pry his vengeful eyes away from Itachi or Katori.

"So this is the Namikaze heh looks just like his dad I'll be fine you may go now Ita-san."Katori said keeping her once again black eyes on Naruto.

"Goodbye katori-san I will see you when you are stronger Sasuke."Itachi said before burning into nothingness.

"Should I erase thier minds?"Katori asked looking at her new teammates.

"Only Sakura and Sasuke and only of Itachi wouldnt want to go and explain everything again."Jiraya said as katori used motsuro to send Sakura and Sasuke into an unconscious state.

"So can you show me around if this is going to be my new village I wanna get to know it as soon as possible."Katori asked Naruto while Jiraya took the other two back to the academy.

"Ugh sure oh wait Kakashi-sensei when's our exam going to be?"Naruto asked knowing full well of Konoha's proceedures.

"Don't worry about it like I said you and Katori already know this so I'll just be testing the others." Kakashi said before dashing away leaving the two heirs all alone.

The two walked around talking and laughing with each other while telling stories of there past."So Naruto-kun whats Hinata-chan like?"Katori asked as the two walked by the Hokage monument.

"How did you-"Naruto started but was cut of immediately

"Sorry its part of motsuro I can read minds if I concentate hard enough.I try not to though I know its a great invasion of privacy but you just keep screaming in your mind about her and I got curious."Katori said while blushing.

"Oh well I could tell you or I could take you to meet her but you'll have to spar with me I missed practice today so what do you say?"Naruto asked as he and Katori arrived at the training grounds.

"Sure but don't expect me to go easy on you."Katori answered as she took her position.

Naruto stood facing Katori with one hand on his katana and one relaxed waiting to see what she could do. Katori got bored of waiting and charged him at speeds close to his own. Naruto barely managed to block he had not expected her to be so fast. Jumping back he puled out his sword and held it in her direction before felt a large amount of killing intent surround him.

"Your wasting your time I cant be intimidated by that" Naruto said as he released his killing intent that completely overwellmed Katori's and made her take a few steps back before he ran up to her with a roundhouse kick aimed for her stomache. Katori dissapeared just before contact "Nice try but you'll have to be a lot faster than that Naruto-kun."Katori said as she held a kunai to his throat from behind.

"So close combate's not an option with you alright then."Naruto said before darting downwards managing to escape with just a dep cut along one of his wiskers. "WIND STYLE GREAT CYCLONE DRAGON!!!"Naruto yelled as a dragon appeared out of no where and lunged at Katori.

"FIRE STYLE FIRE DRAGON RELEASE!!"Kator yelled sending an equal sized dragon to block the first.

"You think fast thats good in a ninja."Naruto said as he looked at the two dragons fighting sending fire and wind all over the place.

"Its time MOTSURO!"Katori yelled gaining Naruto's attention yet again."This will hurt Naruto-kun but its the only way to awaken your first blood line limit."Katori yelled as Naruto saw a mesmerizing flame and then nothing.

**OK THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I TOOK AN EARLY VACATION THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TELL ABOUT THE KAZE AND HAVE SOME NARUHINA OR NARUTORI . ILL LET YOU GUYS VOTE FOR WHICH ONE.  
**


End file.
